Flash Step Feats
This feats path presents abilities related to various applications of the flash step technique. BLURRING STEP SOUL Prerequisites: '''Flash Step 12+ Ranks, Increased Flash Step, Combat Expertise. '''Benefit: '''You've mastered the art of blending the Flash Step with normal movement. For one round per level, these rounds need not be consecutive, you can act as if under the effect of the Blurr spell. FAR STEP SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Flash Step 5+ ranks, Increased Flash Step, Dex 18+ '''Benefit: '''Your Flash Steps are faster than most, the bonus of your Increased Flash Step increases to +20. This is an Extraordinary ability FLASH STEP AFTERIMAGE SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Flash Step 12+ Ranks, Dex 16+, Flash Step Decoy '''Benefits: '''By paying in multiples of 10 reiatsu while using flash step, you may create one afterimage of yourself per 10 points spent up to a maximum of 10. This function as the spell mirror image, save you can chose how many clones you wish to attain. FLASH STEP ANTICIPATION SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Flash Step 9+ Ranks, Senka '''Benefit: '''If an opponent moves through a threatened square while they are using Flash Step, you may attempt an attack of opportunity regardless of their check result. This is an extraordinary ability FLASH STEP DECOY SOUL '''Prerequisites: Flash Step 9+ Ranks, Dex 16+ Benefit: The character can evoke a single Mirror Image ''effect as a move action. This effect requires a DC 25 Flash Step Check. This is an extraordinary ability. FLASH STEP DEFENSE SOUL '''Prerequisites': Flash step decoy, Blurring Step, Dex 18+ Benefit: The concealment of Blurring Step increases to 50%, from 20%. FLASH STEP EVASION SOUL Prerequisites: Flash Step 6+ Ranks, Dex 16+ Benefit: You take one quarter damage on a passed reflexs ave. On a failed save you still take normal damage. This is an extraordinary ability. FLASH STEP INVISIBILITY SOUL Prerequisites: Flash step decoy, Stealth 10 ranks Benefit: Your mastery of the Flash step technique is now of legendary proportions. You can become invisible ''for 1 round per level, these round does not need to be spent consecutively. To activate this, roll a DC 30 Flash step check as a standard action. This is an extraordinary ability. FLASH STEP SPRING ATTACK SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Increased Flash Step, Flash Step Decoy, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack '''Benefit: '''You may use Flash Step to make a Spring Attack. This Spring Attack leaves your opponent flatfooted against the attack made with Flash Step Spring Attack. You must still successfully roll your Flash Step check, and if you fail to cover at least the distance to your target, this attack fails. Using Flash Step with this feat is a swift action. This is an extraordinary ability. IMPROVED FLASH STEP EVASION SOUL '''Prerequisites': Flash step evasion, Dex 18+ Benefit: You still take one quarter damage on a succeeded Reflex save, but if you fail the Reflex save you instead only take half damage. This is an extraordinary ability. INCREASED FLASH STEP SOUL Prerequisites: '''Flash Step 3+ Ranks, Acrobatics 3+ Ranks '''Benefit: You gain +10 bonus on Flash Step checks. This is an extraordinary ability. INCREDIBLE STEP SOUL Prerequisites: '''Flash Step 12+ Ranks, Improved Flash Step, Dex 18+, Far Step '''Benefit: '''Lower the DC of all Flash Steps by 5. This is an extraordinary ability. POWERFUL FLASH STEP SOUL '''Prerequisites: Strength 14+, Constitution 14+ Benefit: Your exceptional build allows you to use Flash Step while wearing medium armor or carrying medium load. This is an extraordinary ability. SENKA SOUL Your mastery of Flash Step is of awesome proportions. You're so fast, people never see you coming. Prerequisites: '''Flash Step 9+ Ranks, Flash Step Decoy, Blurring Step, Flash Step as a class skill '''Benefit: '''You may make a Flash Step check opposed by a Perception check against one opponent. Should you win, your next attack catches them flatfooted, even if they have Uncanny Dodge or the improved version. This is an extraordinary ability. SUPERSONIC STRIKE REIATSU You’ve learned to meld Hakudo and Shunpo into deadly martial arts. '''Prerequisites: '''Flurry of Blows, Flash Step 6 Ranks '''Benefit: When using Flurry of Blows, increase the unarmed damage dice by one step. This is an extraordinary ability. TWIN FLASH STEP SOUL You're so good, you can take people with you '''Prerequisite: '''Improved Flash Step '''Benefit: '''You may take someone with you, provided they do not exceed your maximum push/pull weight. Add 10 to the DC of your Flash Step when attempting to use this feat. Failure means neither character moves, and the action is wasted. Twin Flash Step cannot be performed as a swift action. This is an extraordinary ability.